


Her World

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Episode Related, Episode: s06e17 Normal Again, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy doesn't understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Colorful"

Buffy doesn't understand how it can all be a lie, a figment. The doctor says that the world of Sunnydale is imaginary – he's even shown her a map with no town on it, but she isn't convinced. The world there is so colorful, and full of life, and the ward is so bland and off-white and cold.

In the world she has Xander, and Willow, and they love her. They know that she's the Slayer, and they've seen her at her weakest, and they still love her. Even though her mother is sick, and Dawn is there now and that's all confusing, that world still has Xander and Willow in it, which still makes it better than this hospital.

She hates hospitals. But the doctor keeps insisting that she belongs in this one. He keeps insisting that she has to give up the delusions of slaying and Dawn and her life in Sunnydale. Fine. But she can't give up Willow and Xander.


End file.
